


Star Wars- The First Order Strikes Back ''No, I am your son''

by WeirdShippings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShippings/pseuds/WeirdShippings





	

A deadly fight were in the Cloud City. The red and blue lightsabers were hitting each other, and thanks the echo their sounds were louder around the place. The old but still young Jedi called Han Solo were fighting against one of the evilness villains that the galaxy never known, Kylo Ren. During their fight, Kylo Ren managed to cut off Han's forearm, making his hand and the saber fly away with it. The poor old man grabbed tightly the rest of his forearm, screaming and moaning in pain, as slowly back until the very end. Kylo followed him, there were no else place to run.

''There is no escape...'' Kylo said, looking forwards the man''... Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.''

''I'll never join you!'' Han shouted towards the half robot man. 

''If you only knew the power of the dark side.'' Han Solo took another steps back as Kylo says ''Luke never told you the truth about your son.''

''He told me enough!'' Han grabbed tightly with his hand one of the bars and move away. ''He told me you killed him!''

''No. I am your son.''

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid and silly, I know. But whatever. If you kinda interested in what I do, I will soon start to write a crossover between Star Wars and Naruto, hopes you like it!


End file.
